


The Closet

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Fluff [4]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi, Troffy - Freeform, hatfic, hatship, smornby, tross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A and B get stuck hiding while Person C's parents come to check up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

Ross placed butterfly kisses on Trott's neck causing the smaller boy to giggle and pull away from Smith's kissing. Ross smiled and pulled him closer as he noticed Smith's less than impressed look. Smith leaned in close and silenced Trott with a kiss while he pushed playfully at Ross' shoulder. Ross pulled back and chuckled as Smith went tumbling off the bed and on to the floor. Trott burst into laughter as he watched the slightly confused man on his floor. Smith smiled up at them before tackling the two onto the bed and kissing both on the cheek. Trott laughed and nuzzled into Smith's neck while Ross kissed Smith on the lips. Smith and Ross looked at each other and smiled, knowing what the other was thinking. Trott's parents were out and so they had time to have some fun with each other.  
Ross and Smith manoeuvred themselves and Trott so that Trott was sat in between the two in the middle of the bed. Ross slowly began to kiss Trott's neck while Smith softly kissed him on the lips. Trott moaned as he felt the two warm bodies close to his. It was amazing to feel their bodies so close after so much time of not having physical contact with each other, especially due to his parents not knowing their relationship status. Hence, why Trott had snuck them over when his parents had gone out for the day on errands and shopping. Trott moaned as Smith's tongue licked his lips and held on to his hips tightly so he couldn't move. He loved how forceful they could be, yet still gentle at the same time; it drove Trott crazy when the three could have times like this. Ross slowly ground up against Trott's back as he nipped and sucked harder on the smaller mans neck.  
A large slam of a door echoed throughout the house splitting the boys instantly. Their eyes were wide with horror as they heard the sound of footsteps down stairs. All looked at each other before terrifying sound echoed in their ears,  
"Chris, honey!"  
"Shit," ROss whispered franticly as they all scattered from the bed and moved around the room to hide any of their things that would be around the room.  
"Hide quick," Trott replied and pushed Smith over to the closet. "Ross hide under the bed. Smith get in the closet."  
"I'm already out though mate," Smith joked as Trott continued to push him over to the closet.  
"Chris!" The sound of footsteps quickly forced the boys to move quicker. Trott closed the closet doors tightly when he saw that Smith was in. He turned around to see Ross under the bed with his quilt covering any view of under the bed from the door way. Quickly Trott ran over to his desk and pulled out a random book to read. "Chris, honey. You alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine mam," he called out as the handle on the door turned and clicked open. In walked his mother with a smile on her face to see her son reading at his desk.  
"Hi sweety," she smiled and walked into the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I thought you were out for the day?" Trott asked curiously as he internally panicked about how he was going to get Ross and Smith out of the house. His mother smiled at him before looking around the room.  
"I forgot something." she frowned and shook her head when she saw the bed. "Please clean your room, Chris. There's no good you bringing a nice girl home one day if your room is a mess." Trott could feel Smith and Ross chuckling from their hiding placed around the room.  
"I will mam." He smiled as she left the room.  
"I'll be back about 7ish," she smiled and held the door open. "Want anything from the shops?"  
"No thanks."  
"Alright, see you soon," she smiled and shut his door. Trott placed the book on his desk and listened to his mothers footsteps echo through the house. He stood up from his desk finally when he heard the front door close. There was silence as Trott tried to calm his heartbeat down. Trott looked over at his bed to see Ross climbing out of it, before he walked over to the closet. A large bang was heard once again and Trott hopped that it wasn't his mother forgetting something again.  
"Shit!" He heard Smith shout from inside the closet. Ross burst into laughter behind him as he sat on the bed waiting for the other two. "Trott!"  
Trott pulled open the doors and laughed when he saw Smith rubbing his head and looking up at the shelf in the closet with anger. He must have hit his head,  
"Trott its not funny."  
Trott stepped to the side and smiled.  
"Now you can come out of the closet."


End file.
